Repossession
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Sequel to Possession Currently in rewrite due to plot change. My humblest apology.


**Repossession**

**Disclaimers:** I own none of Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be the members of Akatsuki.

**Summary:** Sequel to Possession. Peace and happiness don't come easily like a thought. With Sasuke leaving Konoha for his brother's sake, Naruto is left with rage and sorrow from betrayal. But Neji may not think so…

**Pairing:** Eventually Itachi/Sasuke (Incest) and Neji/Naruto

**Warning:** This ff contains yaoi and incest materials. Also some spoilers. If you find any of these disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

_Is this the end or is it just the beginning? No one could tell. But the wheel is slowly turning back. Back to that day when everything ended and started all over again…A little bit different this time, but somehow we're back here just the same… _

…………………………………………………………………………..…

**Chapter I: Replay**

"Sasuke!" A cry—sounding more like a howl brimmed to the edge with anger, pain and disappointment—rang over and over; echoing clearer and louder each time the contained hatred and anguish of betrayal. Sky-blue eyes still wide in disbelief, their owner panted, finally having caught up with his so-called 'best friend'.

There was nothing but air and distance that separated them. The wind blew whipped harshly against his moist face as if someone was repeatedly slapping it and the stony surface on the head of the statue felt oddly hard under his feet as he stared at the back of his friend, which no longer bare the crest of his clan he was once so proud of.

Somehow Naruto felt it; the stomach-clenching sense of déjà vu. Four years ago, here, he was standing, shouting and yelling angrily, trying to drag Sasuke back willing or not. Four years ago that they fought and he lost despite promising that promise.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cool spray of water continued to hit his skin, moistening it persistently. The scence felt strangely familiar as if all the things happened four years ago had been once again replayed—an invisible hand had turned back the wheel, one way or another—and now they were back to the beginning of pain and suffering. Yet, in some way, it was a little bit different.

"Wherever it is, it's none of your business, dobe." said the raven haired-Uchiha, his voice plain and devoid of any trace of emotion. "Go back."

As if being under a spell, everything seemed to be in sheer silence as Sasuke turned, slowly—a streak of sunlight cast shadow upon his pale face—and regarded the blond with the iciest of his glares.

And as Naruto stared, looking wearily at his best friend's familiar feature, he saw it; a shadow, as dark as the day was bright, making itself known from behind Sasuke, looming like a sinister demon that it was yet pale even in the sunlight.

"Uchiha Itachi." breathed Naruto dreadfully, hands tightening into fists. Shaken with rage, the boy bared his fangs viciously, glaring at the man he came to despise more than anything, Orochimaru even.

Itachi gazed back, unfazed, his blood-red Sharingan eyes, as ever, betraying nothing but calm coldness that silently threatened to send a chill down their target's spine. "You'd better listen to what he said, Naruto-kun."

"Shut up!" roared Naruto, charging toward the older Uchiha. Yet…

Crack.

Shuriken embedded itself in the solid stony surface that was the top of the statue, reflecting the golden rays with its shiny silver metal. Red blood trickled from the small yet accurate cut on one side of Naruto's cheeks. The blond looked up…and gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke…" He hissed, eyeing his friend with what was far beyond rage. Sasuke's face was that of a perfect statue—there was none of those irritating smirks he used to throw at him—just still…and unreadable.

"I will say it one last time, dobe. Go back." said the younger Uchiha almost impatiently.

"Why…Sasuke?" Naruto growled fiercely, clenching his fists so tight that the knuckles became white. "Last time Orochimaru…this time Akatsuki! What the hell are you thinking?"

**Does someone never deserve peace and happiness?**

…Maybe he knew the answer himself yet…

"So that's your problem," with that the raven haired-boy disappeared from beside his brother in a blink. Only to reappear just in front of Naruto with his eyes going deep red.

Clash!

_I don't want to let him go._

With a flash of silver spark, two kunai clashed—sharp blade against sharp blade. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched, black cloak billowing in the wind that wheezed non-stop. It was that instance when another Naruto appeared behind the younger Uchiha that a smirk played on Sasuke's lips. Swiftly emerged behind the real Naruto was another Sasuke who quickly caught both of the blond's wrists, forcing him to look into his eyes.

In the end, after all, the two boys that happened to be engaged in a kunai battle were both their clones.

Blue eyes widened at this mistake.

"You should know better than using that old trick." said Sasuke. And Naruto was expecting that trademark smirk of his and those cold eyes yet what he saw was something totally opposite. Despite the normal, arrogance-filled tone in those spoken words, Sasuke's face softened…almost to the point of remorse as the red shade slowly faded from his eyes…

That was the last thing the blond saw before the world turned black…and black alone.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

His eyelids were heavy and his head hurt like someone had just dumped a bulky iron ball on it—a very bulky one indeed. And as he finally managed to get his eyes opened, he was forced to shut them again, for the light was so bright that he might have gone blind had he closed them just a minute later.

"How do you feel?" asked a girl's voice, which he recognized belonged to Sakura.

Naruto then made another attempt at lifting his eyelids again. And, as he finally adjusted to his new surrounding, reply with a sigh: "Not so bad."

Sakura's emerald eyes swept across her teammate's feature, examining his condition. Aside experiencing a doujutsu, he had no serious physical injuries. "Good." She finally said, nodding. "There's someone who wants to see you…"

Naruto let his gaze wander further from the pink haired-girl. To the left, stood the genius ANBU squad captain, Hyuuga Neji, tall and calm as ever. "Neji." The blond greeted.

The Hyuuga nodded and moved slightly closer to the bed.

Sakura, took the hint, said: "I'll go and check the others. See you later, Neji-san, Naruto."

Naruto watched her go. From the way she moved; shoulder slump and head bent low, Naruto knew…

Sakura had already heard the news.

"…How do you feel?" Neji spoke for the first time after a big moment of silence after the pink haired-girl left.

The blond shrugged and repeated the answer he had already given Sakura. "Not so bad."

Neji's eyes—the color of exotic silvery white—gazed straight at him intensely. Yet the gaze was nothing of discomfort. "No. How do you feel?"

Naruto looked back at him, knowing exactly now what the Hyuuga meant. He broke their eye-contact, turning instead to the side. "…Horrible." Then, scowling darkly at nothing in particular, he punched the bedside wooden table hard, leaving a hole the size of his fist in Konoha Hospital's property. "That bastard…"

Neji wasn't surprise at all at Naruto's sudden action of violence. Instead, he calmly drew out a chair and took his seat.

"This is the second time he…" The Kyuubi vessel seethed, gritting his teeth.

"...It's his decision."

Almost abruptly, Naruto's head snapped back at his companion. "How can you be so calm?"

**Does some mind never be able to rest and stop pondering?**

"Because you are not." The Hyuuga replied. Naruto stared at him. And after another big moment of staring at each other in silence, the blond spoke again; this time with the volume so much lower that seemed as if he was talking to himself. "He was with Itachi."

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. It looked as if he might have something important to say. Yet what left his lips a moment later was nothing other than a simple and boring sentence. "You need rest." with that, he turned and left the room without uttering any more words.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

Glowing, burning, the reddish-golden flame of embers. Smoldering, blazing, lighting the cold dark cave. A raven haired-boy, around the age of sixteen, was sitting with his back against the stone wall, his obsidian eyes staring silently at the razing embers yet his thought, as hazy as the morning mist, was drifting somewhere else…

"_We're returning home."_

What does the word 'home' really mean? A house is a place you stay but a home is anywhere your loved ones dwells, isn't it? But is it wrong to say that there are more than one place that is your home?

Konoha used to be his home once. When he was there, with his mother and father and brother and relatives. And it was nothing but a place to stay once when they left him. Yet with his friends that he had become close, that he learned to care for, he was certain that it was again his home. A home with someone missing yet he denied to miss.

And yet he forsook this home once, leaving his friends behind. And now it was twice, he betrayed them again. Leaving them for the sake of the one he had been denying to miss…to long for…

**Is it impossible to wish that everything will be alright? That it will be easy like a fleeting thought? **

And here he was, with him, being home again…

…_A home where there's no one but you and me left. A quiet home. _

"Sasuke."

The boy snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his name pronounced by that familiar smooth deep voice and the warm, thin hand on his cheek. Sasuke raised his gaze to meet with his older brother's. The warmth from his brother's hand felt familiar yet still oddly foreign to him as he let that hand gently caress his smooth cheek.

"_I hate you." The younger boy voiced another blank speech when he knew it oh-so-clear to himself that it was not the truth. _

"_But I love you." _

_Sharingan eyes widened at those unexpected words that had just left his brother's lips. Sasuke froze in place as he stared at Itachi, completely loss for word. He had never thought he would hear that from him. Ever._

From that night to this night, those words still sounded strange to his ears. It felt like some kind of an impossible dream that somehow made him embarrassed and a little upset at how someone like him had become a stupid romancer like some witless school girls. But was it wrong to believe in something…the only thing that he was so dying to hold on to?

For, like someone had said, if one had nothing to believe, they were totally broken.

"You've been spacing out." said Itachi, eyes now gazing at his younger brother's slightly parted lips. His voice might sound plain but Sasuke didn't miss that more-than-just-little piece of possessiveness in that voice and the question that didn't asked out.

"_You're never good at lying," _

"It's nothing." The younger Uchiha said, knowing clearly that Itachi would know that he lied. Yet…

"…" The older Uchiha said nothing, instead captured the other's lips in a fierce kiss, promptly slipping his tongue between that addicting pair of soft ruby lips. The younger boy responded, kissing back with equally passion and hunger as if drinking from those sinfully sweet lips could help shun away the thought of his second betrayal…shattering his best friend's trust. He might not like sweets but for the sweetness that was his brother's lips, he could easily pass it as an exception.

Both Uchiha panted heavily as they eventually parted, faces flushing. The older one, keeping his face neutral, then stated: "You lied." Yet his voice was edged with an obvious warning.

At that Sasuke smirked, eyelids dropping slightly as he looked up at the taller one from below his long fanning lashes, intentionally shrugging so that the collar of his loose shirt fell off his shoulder and revealed deliciously milky flesh. "So what? Going to punish me, nii-san?"

Yet Sasuke's eyes widened as he found himself all of a sudden being pushed to the cold ground, his brother's slender hands quickly sneaked under his shirt. "Watch it next time when you're being seductive, Sasuke." A warm, humid breath whispered into his sensitive ear and he couldn't help but shudder—both at the husky voice and the skillful fingers playing with his nipples. He gasped.

"It's bothering you." Itachi spoke again; his voice softened a bit, though.

On hearing that, the younger Uchiha stopped writhing but lay still on the solid ground. "I can never lie to you, can I?" And he let his gaze wander at anything but his brother's sculpted face.

"…" The older Uchiha cupped his brother's chin, tilted it up and kissed him softly on the forehead. "No, you can't." He murmured against the silken skin.

The younger Uchiha reached up, slender fingers fondling with a lock of midnight-black hair, coiling it around his index finger. "Make me feel better, then."

And as the flame flickered in the night wind, shadows were seen dancing along the light-touched-orange stone wall of the cave. There was no more rational conversation but incoherent sound of gasp, moan and grunt that rang shamelessly, competing in ardent heat with the blazing torch of embers…the flame that didn't die down until the night ended.

…………………………………………………………………………..…

…Far away, on the lacquered desk sat solemnly the symbol of flame; clearly visible on the respectable Hokage's hat. Its fifth owner stood grimly, looking out of the window of the tower. Night breeze blew into the room, playing with her golden locks.

Tsunade frowned deeply and brushed away her strayed strands.

She hoped that she had made the right decision.

**TBC**

There, the sequel for you all. It's finally out. Due to the difficulty of the subjects I study this year and loads and loads of work, I can't deny that my working is now slower. (As if it isn't already.) But after my midterm exam, I'll try to update more often.

This sequel doesn't start off so happy like some of you might have expected, does it? Well, I've a reason in this and it's necessary for the plot I've in my head but oh well…you'll see how it turns out in the next few chapters.

And to make it clear, in 'Possession' Naruto and Neji haven't hooked up yet. It was just a foreshadow. But yes, they will in this part, I assure you.

Anyway, as always, as you all know, I love review, so...

Please feed the feedback monster!


End file.
